


Left Behind

by stellatundra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatundra/pseuds/stellatundra
Summary: Five times Bucky Barnes left Steve Rogers behind, and one time Steve left him.Not a fix-it.





	Left Behind

1.  
A cocky smile, “Don’t do anything stupid until I come back.”

He follows.

2.

Falling from a train, swallowed by the vast expanse of ice and snow. 

Steve drinks. It doesn’t help.

3\. 

Arms around him, one metal, pulling him from the water. Leaving him on the bank.

Alone.

 

4.

Two years, searching. Days together, running, fighting, defying everything. Watching him go under again.

Steve feels the ice in his own veins.

5.

A snap, dust, then nothing.

 

+1

Sad eyes, “I’ll miss you, pal.”

_Now you know how it feels,_ Steve wants to say, _to be left behind._


End file.
